Recently, the popularity of cellular telephones or PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) has rapidly increased. As a result, users have increased opportunities to exchange information between such devices.
In the related art, for such information exchange, the devices are connected with each other via a cradle or a cable, or an infrared transmission/reception unit of one device faces that of another device for data transmission/reception.
However, wired connection is not only bothersome but it is also inconvenient since a connector suitable for each type of device must be prepared.
For infrared communication, an obstruction in the infrared transmission path, such as the user carelessly obstructing it, causes the communication to be interrupted.
Accordingly, wireless communication between a plurality of devices using a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) or short-distance wireless communication such as Bluetooth™ has been proposed.
However, in order to transmit desired information, for example, from a cellular telephone of a first user to a cellular telephone of a second user, it cannot be determined whether or not transmission of the information from the cellular telephone of the first user to the cellular telephone of the second user is completed until communication is actually performed therebetween and the transmitted information or data related to the information is displayed and confirmed on the cellular telephone of the second user.
Thus, when information is transmitted wirelessly, a time-consuming operation is required to know whether or not transmission of desired information is completed and the direction of transmission of the information.